The present invention relates to fluid machinery, and more particularly to fluid channeling components for compressors.
Fluid machinery, such as a centrifugal compressor, generally includes a casing, a rotatable shaft extending through the casing, one or more impellers mounted on the shaft for pressurizing fluid, a driver such as an electric motor, and various supporting components, such as bearings, seals, etc. One type of compressor, referred to as a “back-to-back” compressor, includes two separate compression assemblies, each of which includes one or more impellers arranged in an opposing manner on the same shaft so as to balance thrust induced on each compression section. Fluid being pressurized may pass through a first compression section, then through a second, opposing compression section, and is thereafter directed out of the casing for subsequent use or additional processing. Typically, external piping is required to transfer fluid from the outlet of the first compression assembly to the inlet of the second compression assembly, which requires additional penetrations of the casing for piping inlet(s) and outlet(s) and increases the overall size of the compressor assembly.